elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations (Dragonborn)
The following is a list of all locations found on the island of Solstheim in . Raven Rock *Abandoned Building — A derelict building on the outskirts of the town. *Alor House — Fethis and Dreyla Alor's home. *Caerellius House — Crescius Caerellius' home. *Coldcinder Cave — A cave located under The Bulwark Jail. *Glover Mallory's House — Glover Mallory's home located by his smithy. *Ienth Farm — A small farmhouse owned by Garyn Ienth and Milore Ienth. *Morvayn Ancestral Tomb — Redoran burial ground located under town temple. *Morvayn Manor — Home of the First Councillor Morvayn . *Raven Rock Mine — A derelict ebony mine on the outskirts of the town. *Severin Manor — A large home on the outskirts of the town and potential player home. *Temple — The Dunmer temple dedicated to the Reclamations. *The Retching Netch — Raven Rock inn and bar. *The Bulwark — A large edifice built to protect the town against ash storms. *The Bulwark Jail — The prison building of the town. *Ulen Ancestral Tomb — Dunmer burial ground located under the town temple. Tel Mithryn *Tel Mithryn — The home and laboratory of Telvanni wizard Neloth. *Tel Mithryn Apothecary — Home and shop of Tel Mithryn mycologist Elynea Mothren. *Tel Mithryn Kitchen — Tel Mithryn's kitchen run by Ulves Romoran *Tel Mithryn Steward's House — Home of Varona Nelas, Neloth's steward. All-Maker Stones *Beast Stone — Located west of Thirsk Mead Hall. *Earth Stone — Located east of Raven Rock. *Sun Stone — Located north of Tel Mithryn. *Tree Stone — Located on the grounds of the Temple of Miraak. *Water Stone — Located south west of Fahlbtharz *Wind Stone — Located east of Skaal Village. Camps *Bujold's Retreat — Campsite of former residents of Thirsk Mead Hall. *Haknir's Shoal — A small campsite on the northern shore of Solstheim. *Last Vigil — A snowy clearing high in the Velothi Mountains. Caves *Bristleback Cave — Series of caves containing a very large tribe of Rieklings. *Benkongerike — Riekling inhabited cave and location of the Cyclone word of power. *Castle Karstaag Caverns — A large ice cavern containing a tribe of Rieklings. *Castle Karstaag Ruins — The remains of Castle Karstaag, overun by Rieklings. *Frossel — Large Riekling inhabited cave. *Frostmoon Crag — Campsite of the Frostmoon Pack. *Glacial Cave — Small Riekling inhabited cave and location of Karstaag's Skull. *Hrothmund's Barrow — Final resting place of Hrothmund the Red, founder of Thirsk Mead Hall. Clearings *Headwaters of Harstrad — A tiny cave inhabited by one Spriggan. Docks *Northshore Landing — A disused jetty overun by mudcrabs. Dragon Lairs *Saering's Watch — Dragon lair and the location of a Bend Will word of power. Dwemer Ruins *Fahlbtharz — Large Dwemer ruin. *Kagrumez — Small Dwemer ruin and home of The Kagrumez Trials. *Nchardak — Large sunken Dwemer city and archives on the east coast of Solstheim. Farms *Old Attius Farm — Remnants of an old farmhouse just outside Raven Rock. Forts *Ashfallow Citadel — An decrepit Imperial fort, overun by Morag Tong assassins. *Fort Frostmoth — Ruins of an Imperial settlement on the south coast of Solstheim. *Highpoint Tower — Ruined fortress located in the Isinfier Plains. Landmarks *Altar of Thrond — A sacrificial altar and home to three unique Hagravens. *Brodir Grove — A small Reaver encampment. *Frykte Peak — A mountain peak overlooking Saering's Watch. *Horker Island — A small island inhabited by several Horkers and Lord Tusk. *Hvitkald Peak — A mountain peak located in the eastern Solstheim. *Mount Moesring — The highest mountain peak in the Moesing mountain range. *Mortrag Peak — A mountain peak overlooking Castle Karstaag Ruins. *Stalhrim Source — An ancient burial ground containing ten sarcophagi packed with Stalhrim. Mines *Broken Tusk Mine — A small Rieklings inhabited mine. *Damphall Mine — A medium sized Reaver den. Passes *Moesring Pass — A large Riekling camp within a mountain pass. Ruins *Snowclad Ruins — A large Nordic ruin with an altar to Hircine and three werebears. Nordic Tombs *Bloodskal Barrow — A large Nordic barrow overrun with Reavers. *Gyldenhul Barrow — A small Nordic barrow and final resting place of Haknir Death-Brand. *Kolbjorn Barrow — Ash covered ruin and burial place of famed Nordic enchanter, Ahzidal. *Vahlok's Tomb — Ancient Nordic prison guarded by Vahlok the Jailor. *White Ridge Barrow — Large Nordic ruin and birthplace of mutated elemental spiders. Towns *Skaal Village — A small Nordic village inhabited by the Skaal. **Baldor Iron-Shaper's House — The home of village blacksmith, Baldor Iron-Shaper. **Deor Woodcutter's House — The home of Deor Woodcutter and Yrsa. **Edla's House — The home of Edla and her son Nikulas. **Greathall — The home of village chief, Fanari Strong-Voice. **Morwen's House — The home of Morwen. **Oslaf's House — The home of Oslaf, Finna, and their daughter Aeta. **Shaman's Hut — The home of village shaman, Storn Crag-Strider and Frea. **Wulf Wild-Blood's House — The home of Wulf Wild-Blood. Settlements *Thirsk Mead Hall — The legendary mead hall, founded by Hrothmund the Red. Shacks *Abandoned Lodge — An old cabin guarded by the Thalmor. *Hrodulf's House — A decrepit shack build over an unknown Dwemer contraption. *Ramshackle Trading Post — A decrepit trading post occasionally visited by a mysterious merchant. Ships and Shipwrecks *Northern Maiden — A ship found at the docks outside Windhelm. Used to reach the island of Solstheim. *Wreck of the Strident Squall — Remains of the Strident Squall on the south coast of Solstheim. Temple of Miraak Unmarked Locations *Apocrypha — The realm of Hermaeus Mora. *Giant Nirnroot Island — A small rocky isle with six giant Nirnroot plants. *Riekling Island — A small rocky isle containing a medium sized Riekling camp and several Rieklings. *Solstheim Dragon Mound — A Dragon burial mound is located on the small rocky isle. *The Unfortunate Miner — A scene of a tragic mining accident. *Usha's Camp — The hidden camp of a dead Argonian. *Strange Vessel — The remains of the Dwemer airship that crashed during the events of . *Isinfier Dragon Mound - A dragon mound located directly west of Vahlok's Tomb, atop some rocks. *Dunmer Camp Ambush - Directly east of Vahlok's Tomb in the forests. *Reaver Camp - South east of Ramshackle Trading Post. Category:Dragonborn: Locations Category:Dragonborn: Lists